The Girl In Red
by TheMidnightTheory
Summary: It's the characters of Ninjago, but they're us! Normal everyday teenagers in Ninjago High. What happens when the school reject falls for the prettiest girl there? Will the class jock get in his way, or will this blue eyed boy find true love? Rated T for language, violence, ect.
1. Rejected Intro

She smiled at me.

She actually smiled at me.

I waved back excitedly, hoping that I didn't have another piece of left over broccoli stuck between my braces.

Then I noticed something.

She wasn't waving to me.

"Nya! Hey chica, what's up?" All I see is a caramel ponytail wiz by me and before I know it, the most perfect girl in the world talking with someone else.

She was waving to Abigail Michele, one of her right hand girls.

Not me...

Blushing to my roots, I scurry off, praying that she didn't see me.

Dear god please don't kept her see me.

I run into the nearest bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror.

Freckles

Curly fawn-colored hair

Dorky ass glasses and fucked up teeth.

Yup. Totally throw-you-in-the-trash-worthy.

I sigh as I start to clean up my cheap black glasses.

I wonder if she even knows my name...

"EEEEEWWWW A BOY!"

Oh my god.

I whip around, glasses still in hand. A blurry pink yellow and purple figure stands a few feet away from me, screaming.

Oh my god...

I try to put my glasses on as I sprint out of the now apparent _girls bathroom..._

And slam into the door on the way out -_-

"Stay out you PERVERT!" _SLAM_

...I need to get to class...

My name's Jay Xavier Walker. I'm currently 16 and a half years old, in my freshman year.

I've never been the most popular kid in school but...

Yeah.

I'm the complete opposite to be honest.

"Hey Walker! Heard you ran into the girls' room today!" "Haha yeah you've got NO GAME!" About 5 or 6 football players walk by, poke me, ruffle my hair, and one slams my books down.

Goddammit. I franticly try to pick up my stuff as I notice someone kick my binders down the hall. Oh great just fucking great.

"Ugh when will this end..." I slump up and start to walk over to my strewn stuff as I look at my watch. 8 o'clock. Aaand I'm late for class.

Again.

...

School actually comes pretty easy for me. Got all A's and a few B's. I sometimes tutor the 8th graders, but they usually ignore me and continue to play videogames anyway.

*Scene Change* "And that Tyler is how you get to answer X= 2.14... Tyler?" "Haha yeah double kill!"

Unfortunately, gym class is my worst. I mean yeah, I've got an A, but that's only because the most he grades us on is if we show up.

*Scene Change* "C'mon Walker get your ass out there! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Let's just say I'm terrible at sprints or running in general. *Trips* "OOF"

And with love...

*Scene Change* "H-Hi N-Nya. I saved you some pudding..." *Locker Slams* "Haha I know right." "What a loser". ):

Speaking of love, that's Nya.

Yes, the beautiful, tall, dark haired brown eyed angel standing with some of the most popular girls in school.

She's popular too.

Really popular.

And then there's my competition.

"Hey baby what's up?"

Cole Brookstone. I've known that asshole since the day I moved here.

He's perfect. At least that's what all the girls say.

Jet black hair, a little darker than Nya's actually.

Piercing green eyes, way more intense than my pale blues,

And that smirk. That double crossing cocky-ass smirk.

One arm draped over the girl I love, the other on my throat.

At least that's where it usually is.

Yeah he's like my worst enemy. And I doubt that it helps that all I do nine times out of ten is either get in his way or make goo-goo eyes at "his" girl.

Slamming the locker shut, he and his little group of populars trot off, his arm still around the pretty little girl in red.

God I wish she was mine.

**First fic, don't judge please lol I tried :P**

**Review favorite or follow if you like it please :D**

**Thanks**

**~MidnightTheory**


	2. The Bright Wolf and The Dark Hunter

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey hunny how was school?"

"It was fine mum."

"Make any new friends?"

"No dad."

*steps up the stairs*

"Jay…?"

"What mum?"

"Don't forget to walk the dog."

"Okay mum."

I go into my room, shut the door, and slump onto my bed.

"Ugh."

Running a hand through my hair, I sigh and take out my phone.

Zane Julien texted. Finally someone who actually cares for me.

_Me: Hey Dude_

_Z: Hello Jay_

_Me: What's up?_

_Z: Nothing new, Im just bored I guess…_

_Me: Same… Hey can I ask you something…?_

_Z: Of course_

_Me: Okay…_

_Me: Well, it's kind of stupid to ask but, you like me, right?_

He didn't respond till about an hour later.

By then, I was too busy walking the dog.

"Thunder c'mon don't be like that." I pull her leash away from the trash as she tries to sniff a tissue.

My dog. I forgot to mention her. Thunder's her name, and umm… She's not really a dog…

Let me explain.

Thunder's a wolf.

It's a long, stupid, and unrealisticish-sounding story, probably barely anyone would believe.

But I'll tell it anyway.

It was the 7th grade. I was in a field with woods around me. It was Friday, and I had just moved that Monday. Let's just say the reason I moved was because I was having a "rough time" with the other students in town.

Anyway.

Things didn't get any better for me here in the town of Ninjago either.

So, there I was, rain silently falling and thunder in the distance, holding a metal bat.

I had told my parents that I was going out to take a walk, they never noticed the bat in my hand.

I wanted to go. I didn't feel like there was a point there anymore. Which led me to the painless idea of making my death look like an "accident".

Obviously I look back and see that I was an idiot and that I should've just used a gun instead.

Oh well.

The thunder was getting closer. I felt like I was being watched from an area in the woods. But, I quickly scoffed it off as nerves and braced myself for the lightening impact.

White and blue streaks started to light up the sky. The rain battered down harder and the thunder roared. I counted until I thought I'd be gone for good.

Then I looked up.

A streak. It was for a split second, but all I saw was a blue and white streak shoot down, heading right for me.

"This is it." I had said to myself.

Then I smashed onto the ground, bat still tightly in my hand.

I thought I was dead. But, there was something else weighing my body down further into the tall pale grass.

…Fur?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was face-to-face with a growling animal. It had its paws on my arms to keep me down. Frightened, I was frozen as it stared at me.

A wolf.

Icy white fur, bright green-blue eyes, and her hind legs have black markings going from her paws to the middle of her thigh. There's some light gray on her tail too.

She had saved me that day. She jumped off of me, bit the sleeve of my shirt, and tried to drag me over to the street. I stood up and threw the bat into the field. Just whatever at this point. All I cared about was whether or not I was dreaming any of that. The thunder was rolling away and the sky was turning oranges, pinks, and purples. I started to walk away from the wolf. I was too busy trying to come up with a good excuse for my parents to notice that she had followed me.

All the way home.

Stepping onto the outside stairs, she ran by me and sat on my dad's rocking chair on the front porch. Oh fucking why.

"No girl." I got up and tried to pull her off. Stupid move. She sat up and growled at me.

I sighed and sat down next to her in my mom's. "Kay then…" Looking at the wolf, I started to cry. I know it wasn't the "manliest" thing to do at the moment, but I didn't care.

Then she got up and stood in front of me. I wiped my tears away and patted her.

*Hiccup* "You're not too bad girl are you.." And at that moment, I realized. She must've been the one watching me in the field. I wasn't imagining that, the damn wolf saved my life.

…But why…?

I didn't question it. I just sat there and continued to pet her. Eventually my parents came out and questioned the hell out of me, so I was forced to explain… Sorta…

Long story short, we kept the wolf, and my parents thought I was practicing for baseball season. It's been two years since. Thunder Walker. Haha I like that.

I smile as I remember that day. Everything changed since then. She was my only friend for the longest time.

She's also the reason why Zane Julien, one of the weird really smart guys in my school is my friend. He saw me walking her once and took some interest. Ever since then, the two of them have been my best friends. Zane tried to introduce me to some of his friends, but we never really clicked.

I'm not exactly the most "social" people in Ninjago. In fact, I'm _extremely_ shy at times. My parents are the opposite, so much that I think almost everyone in town knows them. That's usually not the best thing though.

One of the reasons I got bullied at my old school was because I was born and raised in a junkyard. It wasn't one of those places where everything smells like shit thought. It just had a ton of old stuff that no one wanted anymore. I'd play around with all the "junk" toys and help build things with my dad. That was my childhood.

It didn't get me any friends though.

Their parents would either hate mine, me, or the home. Which would cause them to hate my parents and I.

So, we moved. Ever since then, I've been keeping my past a secret. As far as anyone knows, my parents and I moved just because we wanted to. Not because I was being bullied to the point of a suicide attempt (I was in 6th grade when the first one almost happened), not because my parent's business was going to the dogs, and not because everyone hated us.

End of story.

…

Oh damn.

I notice now where we are. Cole Brookstone's house. His kind of looks like mine, but instead of tan with light blue and white, it's black with dark brown and grey. It also is a bit bigger and the porch is a lot cleaner. They live on the opposite side of us, but mine is a far ways down the street.

Whenever I walk Thunder by here, she gets really wigged out. Starts growling, some hair stands up on her, and always tries to get onto the porch and howl.

I stopped in front of the house for a sec to tie my shoe when I hear the door open. Oh my god.

"Walker?" I freeze. Thunder starts growling and arches her back.

Oh god…

"Hey." He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I look at him with a blush and fear in my eyes.

Not the best way I wanted to look in front of my enemy. He narrows his eyes and lets go of my arm.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I straighten my back as he crosses his arms. I examine him quickly as I pet the back of Thunder's ears to calm her down.

Black jeans, rock band shirt, a couple random Goth bracelets on his wrist and some beat up black and white converse. His pockets look empty, so I think I'm safe.

"Hello? You gonna answer or check me out some more." I bounce out of my haze and blush to my roots. He rolls his eyes and I clear my throat.

"I was just walking my dog dude. Then I had to tie my sneaker." I gesture to my shitty blue shoes.

"Whatever Walker. Just make sure you don't get in my way out of school too k? I deal enough with your shit as it is."

I nod quickly "Yeah whatever…"

He grabs my arm before I go. "Oh and by the way."

I flinch and turn to him.

"Stay away from Nya. She's never gonna like you. In fact, just fuck off already. Cuz she's mine."

He let's go and walks off in the opposite direction. Thunder barks at him while I try to straighten out my blue and mustard sweater.

"C'mon girlie, it's not worth it." Taking her leash, I continue to walk off, gripping the leash and praying that I wouldn't run into anyone else.


End file.
